Lol
Fastfestival, more commonly referred to with the nickname Fast, is a red female cat, who has been a member of Toonbook since its reopening on the 10th anniversary of Pirates Online – the 2nd of June in 2013. The creator has played Toontown Online since October 2011, and was an alpha tester for Toontown Rewritten after being picked by a developer to receive an alpha key during a giveaway. The name of the toon originates from in 2009, when the creator was signing up for Club Penguin, and was trying to think of a username without any numbers in it. Out of nowhere, 'Fastfestival' popped into her head, and the name Fastfestival stuck as an internet alias ever since. Toon – Toontown Online In the original Toontown, Fastfestival was a female cat toon with a bright red head (with a small muzzle), red body, and bright red legs. She owned a large variety of clothes and accessories which she combined to create particular outfits, then switching between those outfits regularly. At the time of Toontown Online's closure, Fastfestival had reached 104 Laff, with all of her gag tracks at Level 7 excluding Drop. She was in possession of all Cog Suits, the highest-levelled being her Sellbot Suit. Toon - Toontown Rewritten The Toontown Rewritten version of Fastfestival is not largely different in appearance, with the same basic colours and body part sizes. However, instead of having a wide range of clothes, she simply stuck to a blue shirt with a green star, and a plain pink skirt. This Fastfestival is not nearly as high in stats compared to her predecessor, with her Laff just somewhere in the lower 40s. She is currently working in Daisy Gardens, with Level 4 Throw, Level 4 Squirt, Level 4 Lure and Level 3 Toon-Up. She has not unlocked any Cog Suits at all. The Player The player has used many names for her Toonbook profile, but is generally known as Fastfestival or Fast, like her own toon. Fast is female, currently identifies as an aromantic asexual, and has been diagnosed with mild Aspergers Syndrome. She is generally sarcastic and can in some cases be blatantly rude, though she tries her best to be friendly with people who she respect. She likes to (attempt to) be entertaining in her posts and comments, and frequently will insult people as a joke, especially friends. She tends to add simple pictures to random pages on the Wiki, as a way to entertain herself and others, as well as put a use to the images she's collected. She was once ranked #1 on the Wiki's leaderboard, but times change... She has a Tumblr centred around The World Ends with You as well as a blog named Sonic-For-Real-Justice here. (Warning: contains spoilers for The World Ends with You, as well as probably swearing and other things.) Fast enjoys many different video games, such as The World Ends with You, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, the Danganronpa series and Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. (Wait a minute, most of those examples use death as a major part of their plot...) She also has an account on the European server of the MMORPG Dragon Nest, where her most-used character is a Level 70 Adept by the name of AcademicMaria, more often called Maria. As for shows, she is a fan of Gravity Falls and Steven Universe most, though she also likes Puella Magi Madoka Magica and (though she only vaguely remembers much about it) Fairy Tail. She often blames Yoshiya 'Joshua' Kiryu. TWEWY Pic Collection All these TWEWY pics were added by my wonderful friend Blaster. Thank you Blaster, never change. You meme. -FastfestivalCategory:Toon Category:Toonbook Category:Toontown Online Category:Toontown Rewritten